The objective of the Translational Neuroscience Core (Core D) is to provide the best expertise possible to the analysis of preclinical (animal and human) models of disorders that lead to intellectual and other developmental disabilities, and to the analysis of relevant clinical samples. Another primary goal of this Translational Neuroscience Core is to facilitate the transfer of basic discoveries to clinical trials. To achieve these objectives. Core D has scientists with expertise in modeling developmental disorders in animals and experts who can perform assays that are not available elsewhere and that can unravel the biochemical/metabolic mechanisms that cause intellectual disability. For many of the studies, investigators utilizing the Translational Neuroscience Core are interested in visualizing effects on the brain. One of the major functions of Core D is to provide training and access to the Histology and Preclinical Imaging Facilities. Another major function is to provide a group of highly specialized assays that target metabolites and molecules of relevance to intellectual and developmental disorders.